


once upon at time

by dragonskyesong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Poetry, looking inward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonskyesong/pseuds/dragonskyesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of the story that we all forget is not that they life happily ever after no my friends its that they lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon at time

Looking back i must say  
I never thought that we  
would make it this far.  
That we could never  
see an end where we could  
be one that you would be  
my hope and strength.

I would look at you and  
no matter what you are  
happy and now standing  
here with you I can hardily  
believe my eyes. Who knew  
that we could find our  
Happily ever after a line  
i believed could only  
happen in fairy tales

 

I hope that when people  
look back a hundred years  
from now that we  
can give them  
hope to get though  
their days for there  
is one thing humans are  
good and that is finding  
conflict with each other  
But I do pray is that the best  
part to know is that no  
matter what happens  
we lived and that is  
the truly important part.


End file.
